


The Concrete Room - Innocence and Madness

by NoizyKorat



Category: Jrock, Sydrome
Genre: Abduction, Blackmail, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is a young man who hated his male identity. Against all protest of his male longterm lifepartner he decides to change his life radically, even secretly switching jobs.<br/>He couldn't keep that secret for long though, as nothing seems to be going right from that point. His long-lasting relationship ship is heavily suffering from the strain the high demands of his new employment, his new identidy estranging them even more.<br/>The impressive Boss Shion has held big admiration for so far, had found out about his true idendity and uses it to blackmail him into sexual favours, and if all that weren't enough, a creepy guy from the tech department seems to stalk him every minute of his working day.<br/>Yet Shion holds on tight, and wrestles his challenges bravely  until the unfortunate day the tech guy wittnesses one of his sexual encounters with the Boss. And abruptly, Shion's life takes another turn for the even worse, robbing him of any footing to hold on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An eerie quiet lay across the night, only disturbed by the whining engine of a bus winding through the narrow driveways of a quiet and conservative suburban housing estate. It was very late, so the dimly lit inside of the bus was empty. At least almost. In the last row, a seat was occupied by a slender, yet wonderfully feminine figure resting asleep against the window.  
What little of the tiny, peaceful porcelain face was left uncovered by shiny bangs of bright blonde hair became a playground for the little games of hide and seek the streetlamp’s lights and the house's shadows were playing.  
A frilly white blouse hugged a slender, a little too flat chest and a simple, half long black skirt more or less covered unbelievably long legs, hidden within a thin white pantyhose and heavy high-heel boots reaching up halfway to the knees. A tiny leather handbag was firmly gripped by two delicate little hands with extraordinarily long finger, crowned by artistically designed gel nails.  
As peaceful as the outside might have seemed though, the more troubled was this breathtaking creature's mind.  
The name of our little sweetheart here was Shion by the way, and what raged within his brain was his boss, Kisaki.  
In some way Kisaki was a very amazing man. Even though he was barely older then Shion, who counted sweet 23 at that time, and still had he easily brought up his dad's dusty little software selling company to become a huge, international software developing imperium, within two years beside his college education.  
A once shy and quiet, boring little computer freak had become an extraordinary, handsome and filthy rich young business man, never seen without a 1000 Dollar suite, long, freshly red died hair and a lot of makeup. Impressive indeed, but all the fame had left its scars on him. He had become arrogant, greedy and malicious, as if he could have anything if he'd just snapped his fingers.  
What he still had though, was his brilliant, razor-sharp mind.  
How else could he have figured out that Shion was not as female as he made everyone believe. Everyone knew, how cruel Kisaki could become if someone tried standing up against him, so Shion didn't even try to fight back, when Kisaki threatened to expose his secret and just let it happen when these slim, but surprisingly strong arms tore his clothing and pushed him backwards on the desk, sending files, pins and everything else tumbling to the floor, taking him right there and then, without even bothering to shut the blends of the office's windows.  
This first time wasn't the last one though. Since then, Kisaki would "stop-by" Shion's office almost on a daily base and sometimes even more then once.  
This all was already bad enough but even worse was the fact, that meanwhile Shion didn't even know anymore whether he liked what he had with Kisaki or not. After all it wasn't as if Shion got much fun at home with his mate Asagi, since Shion had kicked his job as a male nurse, head over heels, hoping for a possibility to finally start all over again with new tasks, less over-time and less psychical stress. Shion had kept this secret to Asagi, until he happened to find out himself due to Shion's carelessness, because he knew Asagi would hate to see him working in the headquarters’ chief-etage of one of the world's richest companies. Actually Asagi was a liberal, open minded, which could easily be guessed regarding his extravagant outfits and makeup and his colourful hair, but contrasting to his wild appearance his true personality was also quite generous, patient and gentle, especially when it came to Shion. The bad side of this was, that Asagi started to become over protective about his sweet and innocent little angel Shion, which resulted in fighting and tears more and more often, as Shion started to feel caged and repressed by Asagi's love.  
Exactly this had happened when Asagi had found out about Shion's new job.  
He had openly shown how shocked he was, that Shion would jump into Satan’s playground willingly, just to sink in deeper and deeper until he was no less a devil as the others.  
And Shion knew that Asagi had been right.  
Even after barely a few months Shion had begun to change rapidly, until none of his friends would recognize him anymore if they didn't know. Shion himself didn't mind any longer, though. He felt well with the way he was now, and it annoyed him to no end, that his usually so experimental Asagi was clinging so badly to the past. Meanwhile he'd leave Asagi right away without even blinking an eye, if Kisaki made a good offer, even if Kisaki wouldn't treat him half as well as Asagi did in the beginning. There was and will be a lot to get used to, but Shion was starting to love his new live.  
Only one little detail still bit him.  
The subject mention could barely be called a person, but rather a strange creature from the programming department with the strange name of "Sin". This Sin was a long, thin, nervous and plainly odd person with an unkempt mob of bright red hair, acne stricken skin, and strange yellowish eyes hidden behind fat, heavy glasses. Also he never seemed to change his clothing, for he always wore the same black jeans and shirt summer was well as winter, plus he never ceased carrying that strong, dusty smell with him anywhere he went. One should really wonder how such a person would get even a toe into this company, but Sin was a wonder-programmer who had already worked for Microsoft and countless other software giants.  
All of this was odd enough, but the most irritating about this guy was, that he seemed to have fallen for Shion, what meant sticking to poor Shion's heels anywhere he went.  
Really disgusting, isn't it?  
Resulting from that Shion had a huge problem now.  
A few days ago Sin had caught Shion and Kisaki right in the middle of a "visit", and none had seen him since then. This really worried Shion. Not because he'd miss Sin, gods beware! It was just, that this strange guy might snap and do something very, very stupid like going berserk and shooting everyone down. But on the other hand....  
The buses speakers tore the precious silence by loudly announcing the next station, scaring Shion awake upon recognizing that it was his. He angrily shoved his chaotic thoughts aside and jumped out of the bus. He sighed and took a look around.  
Cold grey walls, weakly illuminated by the orange glow of streetlights, seemed to close around him more and more with each step he took, wanting to strangle him. The echo of his steps threateningly resounded within the pressing silence, adding to the quiet whistle from the highway far away.  
The whole block seemed like died out, as if frozen within time and only Shion could move around freely as he pleased.  
Shion hated this part of the city for he felt as if it would suffocate him, but even more he hated the thought of coming home into this icy atmosphere that has built up between himself and Asagi. Just why was it that Asagi always had to know things better, trying to protect him from everything, instead of letting him live his own life and make his own experiences.  
Once he'd loved Asagi for all this, but now he only felt caged.  
Thinking about everything Shion still felt a tiny bit of hope deep within him, that everything might one day be normal again. Just when would that be...  
Above a group of trees the roof of their small, mint-green house could already be seen and Shion slowed down for a moment, searching for a sign of life within the windows peaking through the leaves.  
A gust of wind whirled up this skirt, just as a lanky, black figure stepped out of the shadows behind him. An icy cold hand suddenly laid itself over Shion's mouth, and before he could even think about raising his voice, the world faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon realizing that's he's fallen into Sin's hand, Shion is horrified. What is there to be expected of a crazy stalker, after all? He might be up for more surprises than he'd guessed, though.  
> Meanwhile Asagi has realized as well, that Shion's gone. It doesn't take him long to guess, that something must've happened. But what will he do about it?

The clock stuck 2 AM.   
From across the room came an unwilling growl and the snapping sound of a book being shut. A fuzzy mob of black, white and red hair carried by a lean figure, clad in a black satin nightgown, rose from the couch.   
An angry frown spread itself across a pale, otherwise soft-contoured face.   
Yes, Asagi was used to Shion coming home late, but he'd never been _that_ late until now.   
Rage filled Asagi's usually so kind heart.   
Nothing, absolutely nothing had been the same since Shion had started working in that devil's pond.   
He'd changed day by day, becoming more and more foreign to Asagi. The man he now shared his bed and table with had nothing in common with the Shion he learned to know and love. And he didn't trust this new Shion.   
Where was he now, what was he doing, what was he thinking?   
Earlier, he would instinctively have known the answer to all these questions, but now he felt nothing.   
Nothing, even if he looked into Shion's prettily make-upped face, even if he held this fragile body in his arms.   
With a resigning sigh Asagi hung his head when he realized just what he was thinking. It saddened him so much, that he thought this way about the man he loved even more then his very own life, that he believed it would tear up his heart... A couple of tears hit the wooden floor, as his head slowly began to clear up. Worry now spread within him.   
Even though Shion had changed a lot and was always coming home very late, but this was really no time for him anymore, as he'd usually be sleeping already. Either was there something urgent still to do, but then Shion'd surely have messaged him about it, or something had happened to him.   
With shaking fingers, Asagi picked up the phone and slowly dialled Shion's cell-phone number.  
Peeep, peeep, peep.......

The cell phone rang. Shion gave a noise of protest.   
His head hurt like hell and his stomach felt like after a roller-coaster ride.   
Slowly he dragged his eyes open, fighting to catch outlines in the haze he saw.  
A lump of red and black contrasted to the stark white of what seemed to be a wall. A person maybe? His eyes made it through the blurr and were now trying to put the puzzle fragments of their surrounding together.  
Who the he… oh my GOD!!!  
Shion gasped and shot up, in the next moment wishing he hadn’t, because his stomach that was still upset about the ether did summersaults now.  
Standing right in front of his coughing and retching victim, his face unmoved, holding up Shion’s ringing cell phone, stood Sin.   
But something was different about him. Shion’s eyes searched this foreign, but somehow familiar body for any sign of what might have changed.  
Nope, he was still as thin and tall as always. Clothing still black as well, that means… wait… this is leather… quite fashionable with boot cut trousers and muscle-shirt as well. Skin still pale, but strangely clean. The eyes still had their eerie yellowish colour as well, but instead of fat glasses they were now framed by thick, black, cat-eyes style eyeliner. His hair was still long and bright red, but seemed smooth and shiny as if he’d washed and brushed it just a moment before. Even his usual, penetrant odour was gone and replaced by the heavy, noble fragrance of musk, smoky woods and amber.  
The hint of an odd smile played around Sin’s narrow lips.  
“Good morning, sweetheart. Finally you’re awake”, a creepy, raspy voice passed Sin’s lips, not failing in chasing a cold shiver down Shion’s spine, especially as a burst of hysterical laugh and the crash of Shion’s cell bouncing off the wall in pieces.  
Shion watched in horror, scrabbling back against the wall behind him.  
Sin took a few steps towards him, bowing down to face him.  
“What are you afraid of, little darling? You don’t need this thing anymore, you’re here, with me. No reason to be afraid. I’m keeping you here to teach you about love”, rasped the tiny sing-sang-voice, sounding threatening enough to Shion’s ears to bring tears to his eyes.  
“Sin, please, what have I ever done to you? See, if you let me go now, I won’t tell anyone about this, but if you keep me here, people will get worried and come looking for me with the police, which will put you into great trouble, you know? Come on, please, let me go Sin…” he pleaded desperately.  
Sin only smiles his odd smile even wider and repeated with this throaty voice having dropped in tune and flattened out a bit, “You can’t leave me anymore, Shion, you must learn. And please don’t talk to me like to a kid, I’m not stupid, you know?”  
The redhead slowly started to give Shion the creeps and he had the strange feeling that something really bad was coming up. He wanted to get out of here. Now!   
“I understand, I understand, but please, let me go. I promise I’ll find out everything about love, but for that you need to let me go back to the one I love. I know how you feel for me, but I already have someone. I’m really sorry, but it’s not my fault, really. Let me go, you’ll find someone who really does love you very soon, just let me go, okay? Please!” Shion wailed, the flowing tears slowly erasing any trace of makeup decorating this sorrowful, but beautiful face.   
Sin’s brows furrowed. He seemed angry now, what sent a cold pang of fear right through Shion’s chest.  
“You know nothing about love, otherwise you won’t speak that way. If you loved your husband, you won’t betray him. And neither do you love the boss, because you haven’t left your husband. There’s no one you love, you just pretend so, and even believe it yourself. Shame! Shame on you! Don’t tell me about love and how to find it, because it’s me who knows, not you!” Sin’s voice excitedly exclaimed with sounds what could best be described as barking.  
As Sin saw, how Shion pressed himself to the wall more and more, shaking with fear, fighting so hard not to weep loudly, his face softened and he closed the rest of the distance to his victim, kneeling down in front of him.  
Seeing so much pain weighting on his lover’s shoulders gave Sin’s heart a stab.   
After all, he didn’t want Shion to suffer, he only wanted him to see, that he was the only true love of his live, and more then anything, he wanted his Shion to be happy.  
So he gave in to his weakness for that little weeping bundle, even though he’d promised himself to stay hard at least now.  
This soft, warm feeling, that Sin had only known for this short time since his eyes had fallen on that angel called Shion, spread itself within his chest once again, and overcome by those feelings, Sin leaned in and kissed his struggling victim, wrapping his arms around him.  
At first, a jolt of shock ran through Shion’s body, and he tried pushing Sin off with all his strength, his screams of protest muffled by Sin’s lips.  
Suddenly Shion started to notice how gentle and heartfelt this kiss was, just like he hadn’t felt for such a long, long time, so he gave up fighting back.  
His eyes fell shut as he decided to imagine he’d be with someone he wanted to be with and try to enjoy this kiss the best he could in this situation.  
Even though his mental image stayed blank, he began to lose himself so much, that he didn’t even fight of the cool, but soft hands exploring his chest with careful, gentle strokes, wandering up and down as they pleased, chasing hot waves of enjoyment down Shion’s spine.  
This was different. Completely different from Kisaki’s rough brutality, and even so much different from Asagi’s firm, skilful touches, this shy and insecure, but curious way was absolutely something else.  
Shion fell more and more, his mind paralyzed by these mysterious hands and lips, until he suddenly hit ground hard, when he found himself again, completely naked, laying stomach first on a huge French-style bed, under Sins slim, heated body.   
‘Asagi!’ it echoed painfully through Shion’s head and he fried to pry himself free of Sin’s grasp. He could not betray him once again, and he could not stand having one more person freely devouring his body as they please.  
“Sin… no, please stop… I don’t want to… this has nothing to do with love anymore… let me go… please, if you really do love me, let me go!”, Shion started to cry once again, as he felt a grip on his neck, pushing him down on the mattress once again.   
“This is too far to let you go now. If you hadn’t wanted to, you shouldn’t have given in that quickly. Hush and trust me, I won’t hurt you”, Sin’s voice sounded warmer, softer and a lot less threatening whispering to his ear like that, but still a lump of panic formed within Shion’s stomach.  
He began to toss around, trying to wriggle out from under the skinny programmer but he failed to.  
Shion fought and fought, until he heard a metallic click and saw his writs chained firmly to the bed with handcuffs.  
He resignated let his body sink back onto the mattress, hid his face in the pillows and sobbed quietly.  
Not even a gentle kiss to his neck and a whispered “Relax, it’s gonna be fine” could calm him, especially not when he felt hands roaming across his behind, carefully preparing him for what he considered the worst possible.  
With a shiver on the outside and a feeling of nausea on the inside Shion felt hot skin making contact with his, and rapid breath hitting the back of his neck.  
Sensing Shion’s discomfort, Sin didn’t try to go any further yet, fixating on caressing and stroking the back he had made himself comfortable on.  
Slowly the shaking of the blonde’s shoulders ceased and Sin carefully raised himself, taking care of final preparations, caressing his victim as he slowly slid into him.  
A silent scream resounded within Shion. It wasn’t of pain, for Sin was very gentle and careful, even if Shion hated to admit, but rather of shame, and anger. Once again had he failed to protect himself from evil, once again had he betrayed Asagi, and once again he felt the stains soaking his soul.  
The pillow, muffling his moans of frustration and shame that slowly turned into one’s of pleasure, had meanwhile become wet with his tears.   
Sin’s length seemed to reach everywhere, brushing ever so slightly against just the right spots, causing fireworks in Shion’s head.   
This was unlike anything he’d ever felt. Kisaki had been simply painful, though he’d found a little masochistic pleasure even in this, and Asagi despite all his kinks tended to cold and simple routine, finishing him off quickly without really satisfying him, though. For an odd reason though, Sin seemed to know him perfectly well, even though it was his first time with him and probably even his first time at all. Ok, he might have secretly watched him continue with Kisaki after he’d marched in, but this would never be enough. This floating warm feeling couldn’t be a trick…  
“Don’t hold back”, that breathy, unusually smooth voice reached his ear, “Let’s do together...”  
For whatever reason, Shion felt Sin’s energy welling up and came just in the same moment as he did, whether he wanted or not.  
Exhausted and with his heart burning like hellfire of shame, Shion sank down again and started sobbing.  
Only randomly did he register a slight click, that opened his cuffs and a whispered apologetic thanks of his “host” then he was left alone on the huge bed, which was still damp with their sweat to curl up and cry his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion is carefully trying to balance his responses towards Sin's avances between giving in to fake good-will and drawing clear lines of resistance, as to not antagonize his hard to read and quite unstable captor too much, for safety's sake.  
> Meanwhile Asagi is out of mind in his worry about his missing husband and turns to his best friend Tatsuya for help and comfort. Tatsuya, being a very perceptive person understands pretty quickly, that there's more to the story than his friend is willing to share and doesn't back down, until Asagi finally let's through, how deep his problems with Shion actually do run.   
> Nevertheless, they can no longer avoid to inform the police of the matter, but that turns out to be more of an additional obstacle, than actual assistence....

The sun has long since risen bloody red from sea blue clouds, but in a little mint green house, in a great, white living room, a young, pale man had still not found any rest. Just a few minutes were left until Asagi had to leave for work, but today he didn't care about his messed up hair, wrinkled clothing and not even the dark shadows on his face.  
He had not heard from his beloved Shion for more then 24 hours already.  
It did not leave his brain for a second, even as he sat in the car on his ride to work.  
Did he have an accident? Was he murdered? Or had he probably just left him?  
It drove Asagi crazy. Venting his anger he delivered a punch to the steering wheel which resulted in a loud honk, obviously irritating the other participants, but he didn't give a damn.  
Just what should he do now? Who might know where Shion could be?  
With squeaking tires the car drifted into the parking lot, breaking sharply just before crashing into the building's wall.  
Asagi stumbled out of the car, hurrying into the building, randomly growling "morning"'s to whatever passed him.  
Barely even sitting behind his desk, he already had the phone in his hand, dialling the number of Shion's mother.

Hours and hours of phoning passed without any result.  
He'd called every person Shion knew, every hospital and police station within 200 miles, he had even called his gods be damned boss, but all for nothing. There wasn't even the smallest hint, just as if the earth had just swallowed Shion.  
Just as Asagi was about to lose his mind in desperation, there was a careful knock on the door and the head of Tatsuya, Asagi's best friend and colleague, crowned by his usual mob of blonde hair popped in, a worried expression gracing his face.  
"Asa-chan, what's wrong with you today?"  
With tears glittering in his eyes, Asagi turned to face Tatsuya.  
"Shion is gone", he said flatly, his voice throaty, "and nobody knows where he is"  
Tatsuya's face fell. Quickly he slipped into the office and closed the door.  
"Since when? Did you guys have a fight or something, so he'd need a time-out?"  
"Not that I know... he just didn't come home last night and according to his boss he hasn't shown up for work today either"  
"That's odd... how about his parents, do they know anything? Maybe he just wanted to stop by and... you know what mothers are like..."  
Tatsuya gave a gentle, encouraging smile, but Asagi only shook his head tiredly.  
"Though so too, but they haven't heared from him in month"  
Thoughtful creases appeared on Tatsuya's forehead.  
"I see. Well, what about Matoi? He'd be the first, beside you, to know if Shion had anything planed, right?"  
Another shake of head.  
Nervously gnawing his lip, Tatsuya ran a hand through his hair.  
"Man, that's complicated... did you check the hospitals?"  
Asagi nodded.  
"Hotels?"  
Another nod.  
"Airport?"  
Yet another nod.  
"Oh dear...", Tatsuya sighed deeply.  
"Should we go to the police?", Asagi's hoarse voice rose.  
"Hmmh... I'm not sure... maybe we're just beeing paranoid... come on, let's get you home first. Probably he just ran into some old companion we don't know of and decided, spontaneously as always that he'll stay at his and just forgot telling you. Maybe he's already home and cheerfully preparing dinner"  
It might have been a weak attempt, but obviously did its job.  
With a sigh and a sheepish little smile Asagi nodded and took the hand Tatsuya offered him, letting himself be helped up.  
Outside Tatsuya threw him a questioning side-glance.  
"Think you're able to drive?", he asked worriedly.  
Wordlessly Asagi handed over the keys and let himself fall into the passenger's seat, staring straight out the window with his sad eyes, as the car slowly slid out of the parking lot.

***

The tears have stopped. No matter how much Shion wanted to cry out his shame, his red, puffy eyes remained as dry as the desert.  
Slowly his gaze wandered around the room.  
The walls were a blanc, dirty cement-grey with a few stains of water or whatsoever - Shion didn't even want to know - and the uneven floor was the same dirty, tasteless colour, here and there sprinkled with stains of different other colours and materials, sometimes continuous dripping of water from the holes in the roof - which were the only source of light, by the way - had formed puddles on the concrete floor.  
The huge room - if you'd even call it a room, for it was actually more a smaller abandoned warehouse - was empty except for a few crates and of course the queen-size bed, standing in the middle of all that, where Shion had been posed on. The sheets were of soft, surprisingly clean white satin, which smelled faintly of conditioner and a hint of Sin's perfume.  
Shion's brows furrowed.  
Could that even have been the very Sin he knew?  
After all, there hadn't been only an odd, ugly computer nerd, but an acceptable young man.  
Hell, he didn't even use the usual child-language; he was coherent, even though his voice had indeed stayed the same.  
Could that really be? Could a person really change that much in even less then a week? Hadn't Shion probably been dreaming?  
This was so crazy.  
That man had never before even dared speaking a word to him, and now he should've abducted him, and done...... and.... and had...  
Even thinking about this violation brought another well of tears to Shion’s eyes.  
A rustle behind him let Shion shot up with a gasp, hastily whipping the freshly sprung tears from his swollen, pale cheeks.  
Behind one of the crates, half hidden in the shades, kneeled Sin, on his face the worried look of a child caught stealing cherries in neighbours garden, in his hand a big, blue box.  
"Thought you might... be hungry...", Sin's voice ripped apart the uncomfortable silence, with a sound much like the creaking angles of a door being opened.  
Since Shion didn't do anything but sitting there, staring at Sin, making no point in moving anywhere or even probably attacking, Sin sighed and rose to his feet, slowly approaching the bed.  
When Shion still didn't move anything beside his eyes, Sin carefully sat down on the bed, opening his box.  
Even though he tried to act as if he was totally ignorant of anything, Shion couldn't miss to notice the delicious waft of cinnamon and plum from the box.  
Sin shot a guilty look to Shion, who tried his best to avert his eyes.  
"I'm sorry I left you hungry, I promise that won't happen again. Hopefully you like rice pudding with hot plum squish?"  
No reaction.  
"I've got strawberries, too"  
Again no reaction.  
"Chocolate?"  
Still no reaction.  
A deep sigh.  
Sin carefully shifted out of Shion's vision, tugging the box behind.  
Just as Shion wanted to let out a deep breath of relief upon assuming that Sin had given up, he suddenly felt warm arms wrapping around him.  
His heart went cold and he desperately tried struggling out of the gentle, but firm grip, though without success.  
For a while Sin just held the struggling man until he'd realize that no harm was intended. As Shion had calmed down, Sin losend one arm.  
His brows furrowed and eyes closed, Shion sat there, powerless, leaning against Sin, as he suddenly felt something touch his lips.  
A jolt ran through his body and he backed away from it instinctively, crashing right into Sin's breast-basket.  
Opening his eyes, he saw that what had touched his lips was a spoonful of steaming, really nice looking rice pudding with a kind of jam on it.  
He was completely irritated.  
Why should the man that had cruelly raped him yesterday suddenly care to feed him? And why should he touch him this way just for that?  
Another sigh.  
"Come on, please. You have to eat something. I'm really sorry for what happened, but with refusing food you punish yourself more then me. I doubt this is really what you want. I promise I won't hurt you, and I promise there's nothing bad inside the food, okay?", Sin's creaky voice tried to reassure the shaken creature in his surprisingly strong arms.  
Actually Sin was wrong, because that was exactly what Shion was doing, but no matter how much Shion tried to resist the comfort of these arms and the persistent pressing of the spoon against his lips, he failed. So the lips slowly began to relax, allowing the spoon to pass them.  
Behind Shion's back a warm smile spread on his abductors face.  
"That's better. Now see, nothing bad about it, right? I hope you like it. I made it myself"  
Right in the middle of their work Shion's jaws stopped in their track.  
He was absolutely unable to hide his surprise.  
This odd, unworldly person was able to cook?  
Even though he really hated to admit, the food did indeed taste delicious after all. Thinking about how unreal all that was, Shion's body took life on his own, accepting and chewing the food offered, lying still in Sin's arms.  
It was so paradox. Even though Sin was the reason for all his pain, still his arms felt strangely comforting.  
The knot within poor Shion's mind grew worse and worse with each thought, so he decided to give up thinking about this mess.   
He wouldn't understand it anyway.  
So he put his mind into a deep slumber, while Sin still continued stuffing spoon loads of sweet white mass into him, and even remained still as these slender long fingers started wandering his body again.  
His mind was too tired to care.

****

With a loud pang of the door, Asagi bolted into the house, immediately running for the living room.  
"Shion-darling? Are you there? Shion?! Shion!!"  
His shouts bounced of the walls. Nothing there.  
Almost automatically his steps led him to the kitchen.  
"Shion? Babe, you there? Shion?!"  
Silence.  
He half ran half fell up the stairs and into the sleeping room, still calling his beloved's name.  
Yet the air whispered only emptiness.  
"SHION!!!!"  
Asagi screamed out his pain and sank to the floor beside Shion's half of the bed.  
Shaking hands clasped the blanket, Asagi hid his face in as he cried, a faint air of Shion's perfume still clinging to it.  
A pale, emphatic Tatsuya appeared in the door.  
"Gonna call the police", he stated quietly, his voice throaty.

****

Asagi sat quietly, face hidden within his hands, supporting his head.  
Beside him Tatsuya obviously had a lively talk with the policemen judging from his wild gestures.  
At once he turned to Asagi, a hand on his shoulder, a hand on his shoulder and a worried gaze on his face.  
"You ok?", he asked carefully.  
Asagi started to shake his head, dropping his hands, a bewildered frown adding to his stern expression.  
"Well, what do you think?", he grawled, his stress-typical dry zynism biting like a bunch of flees, "It's not as if my husband's vanished, right?"  
A policeman sighed.  
"We're doing all we can, that's for granted. But you refuse to cooperate I fear we won't be able to do much. If you'd like this to be over soon, then please allow us to ask you a few questions."  
Asagi's face darkened another shade, but nontheless he made a resigning gesture with his hand.  
A challenging look in his eyes, he slumped back into his chair and  
demonstratively crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Well then, go on, what do you want to know? No it wasn't me. No, I don't know where he could be. Yes, we did have a good relationship. Yes, he loved his life here. No, he didn't have any enemies. Anything else?", he snarled.  
The policeman sighed.  
"Mr. Asagi, were not trying to delay anything, this is already part of our searching program, and neither do we try to blame anything on you. We only need to know a bit more about Mr. Shion, his surroundings and his character, so we'll have a better chance of quickly finding some leads. Can I assume we've understood each other, Mr. Asagi?", the older officer said in a compassionate, but firm voice, looking Asagi directly in the eye.  
Asagi turned his eyes down to the floor and nodded briefly.  
"You may start", he stated quietly.  
"Well, Mr. Asagi, you said earlier on, that Mr. Shion had changed. What was it that changed? Is there any way you could give us a better understanding of what exactly has happened with him and probably why?"  
For a moment there was tense silence spreading in the room.  
As if he'd been frozen, Asagi sat unmoving, not saying a word.  
Suddenly the sound of a deep breath filled the room, which seemed to push everything into motion again.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, with the bitterness evident in the overtone of his voice Asagi started telling.  
"When I learned to know him, he was living innocence to me. So pure, so sweet, so shy and gentle. He'd laugh, he'd smile, he'd depend on me and pour his heart out before me. Back then he was working in a hospital, and he loved his job. He loved to care for people and help them in their hardest times. It could've been so wonderful, but about 3 month ago he suddenly started changing. In the morning he'd no longer leave in plain jeans and shirt, but in skirts and makeup, but I didn't really think anything of it. Actually I was happy, because I thought he might finally have had the coming out at work, which he he'd promised me for so long already. Though, instead of becoming even more lively and happy, he started to turn his back on me. He became awfully earnest and quiet, barely talking to me, barely showing any emotion. With everyday he came home later and later, looked even more tired and sad. I'd often tried to talk to him about it, ask what might be wrong, but he denied me any answer, and if I became more persistent he'd just stand up and leave. Only coincidently I had to call him up at work one day, to tell him his mother had been hospitalized. This was how I learned that he'd had a new job all the while and didn't tell me a damn about it. It took even me a lot of time and skill to get his ex-boss to tell me where he was working now. When I heared where he was working now I thought lighting had struck me. How the heck could such a valuable and kind person like Shion become the chief-secretary of such a Sodom and Gomorrah like the worlds biggest software company. Ever since I knew this nothing has been the same. We were no longer living our lives together, but rather living our own lives, side by side. We barely fought, but we didn't talk very much either, so it was harmonic, but just not intense anymore. Does this answer your question?"  
Sparkling, almost black almond orbits met the officer's rather confused ones, catching him off-guard.  
He opened and closed his mouth once, before he could answer, his voice dry.  
"I guess... Erm... do you maybe remember any place where Mr. Shion liked to go to?  Any friends maybe?"  
"The sea, the cinema, the park, his work. Mattoi, Hide-zou, Ruiza. We've checked them already, none knows anything"  
"Hmh, could it be that Mr. Shion might have told them not to say anything?"  
"Possible, yes, but I know these guys. They were just as surprised and worried like me. Why should they lie? Go on and see for yourself if you insist"  
The officer gave a thoughtful nod.  
"Hmmh, I understand, I understand"  
He scribbled down a few notes in a miniature notebook in handwriting one would barely be able to read.  
"How about his family? Has there been contact? How good was the relation?"  
"That's a bit difficult. His parents had a divorce when he was young. He'd stayed with his mother, but there's never been much contact. She'd never heard from him again, since he started working for these devils. As for  
his father, they never got along, his father had never been there for him, but always tried to beat him into the little puppet-son he'd have wished for. They've broken contact completely, after Shion told him about me."  
The policemen looked honestly taken aback by the harshness in which Asagi had wrapped this tragic story.  
"I...I see... well... I guess that's all.. for now..." the detective went on diplomatic retreat, because he started to fear the outburst, that further interrogation might provocate.  
"If you happen to remember anything, that might help us, please call us" the young officer tried one last, plump approach, holding a card out for Asagi.  
Tatsuya closed his eyes and turned his back to the scene, and the detective was trying to keep his desperate gesturing to the officer to stop, who didn't understand all this fuzz at all.  
Asagi's eyes shot up to the officer, sparkling dangerously like a wildfire. He ripped the card out of the officer's hand and threw it right back in his face.  
"Good heavens, what is there you still don't know, huh? What use is it poking around in his private life, when he's probably somewhere out there in the hands of some random psycho, about to die and desperately waiting for someone to rescue him. Go find him instead of asking stupid questions! Get the hell out! NOW!"  
The poor officer looked, as if a lion had just roared right into his face, as Asagi practically nailed him to the wall.  
Pale as chinese porcelain, he nodded quickly, giving apologetic and parting gestures alike at practically the same time, while he hurried backwards out of the room, of course stumbling over the threshold.  
The old detective quickly apologized himself as well and hurried behind the officer.  
On his heel Asagi turned around, his long hair swaying elegantly. No further word passed his lips as he stared out of the window.  
Tatsuya knew better then to speak up right know. Quietly he sat down on the couch, pouring himself a cup of tea and waited patiently for Asagi to calm down.  
For almost half an hour a dense silence lay over the room.  
"They won't find him in a century" a quiet voice drifted to the couch.  
"I guess", came the curt reply, "we have to depend on ourselfs"  
The couch sank in a bit when Asagi took a seat next to his long-time friend.  
So their hours long conspiracy began.


End file.
